


Can't Forget About You

by chattysam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Depressed Sam, Disaparance, Multi, Other, Pain, Protective Lucifer, Sad Sam, careless, i dont know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattysam/pseuds/chattysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one understands, no one. No one knows why he acts the way he does. Or why he would leave without saying anything to anyone. Not even to the girl he has been seeing for two months.<br/>Dean, his brothers; had disaperared. He disapeared with his "friend" Castiel after they stapped Dick in the neck with a stick. They've been unseen for a little over six months.<br/>But if you think about it, he himself had dissapeared as well. When Dean left, he had taken Sam's will to live with him.<br/>Sam only really has two people who persistanly try to bring back the old him. Hannah, his girlfriend; constantly tries to drag him out to social events. Lucifer, one of his close friends and secret crush; constantly tries to take him out clubbing. But Sam refuses. They only time he honestly feels alive is when he is wasted or cracked out on Herione. His friends James and Justin had introduced him to it to 'relieve' himself of the burderns Dean had left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Im giving a lot of credit to my friend Sky and Cearah. Sky has helped so much with the writing and help a little with the plot. Cearah constantly adds some ideas to the story as it progressives. Ill try to update this as much as I can. I hope you enjoy.

Sam was asleep on the frayed bed sheets of the motels nasty bed. Dust fluttered down onto every surface it could. The room being dark and damp smelled strongly of cigars and boiled cabbage.

 

 "Lovely," he thought to himself as he came to. Last night he was with James and Justin, high as hell. So obviously he was half conscious when he bought the room.

 

Sam was staring at the peeling yellow ceilings thinking like he normally does. 'Dean - the next dose time - Dean - when he could get drunk again - Dean - How long it would take to suffocate himself - Dean - How long it would take for pills to kill you - Dean - how he really doesn't want to be alive...' When there was suddenly a knock on the door.

 

"Who is it?" He called out as he approached the door, holding out false hope for Dean. Suddenly he became aware of how dry his thought is, how much it hurt to talk.

 

"It’s me," a high pitched voice called back - Hannah.

 

Sam quickly opened the door, the sun way too over powering. Shielding his eyes, he tried to smile. All it looked like was that his tooth hurt. He sighed and stepped out of her way to let her in.

 

Hannah strode confidently into the room. Her black pony tail swinging back and forth as she went.

 

"How have you been?" Sam asked. He was bored but tried not to show it.

 

"Are you really going to ask me that? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" She asked over dramatically as she walked over to him. Putting his matted curly brown hair into place the best she could. Sam smiled a sad smile.

 

"Very funny," he said sarcastically, “I haven't been feeling good lately," He added more seriously. To display how he was feeling, he walked over to the bed, laid down, and closed his eyes tiredly. Hannah followed behind him, tip toeing trying to be sneaky cute. She jumped on top of him, forcing him to cuddle.

 

"So you're not going to your friends then?" Hannah asked. Sam assumed she meant James and Justin. He shook his head slightly.

 

"No, I'm still going over there." He leaned over to glance at the clock.

 

"B-But you said you weren't feeling well." She sounded worried.

 

'Well yeah, I don't feel good, I mean I only get to see them once a month. I’m not going to not go see them just because I don’t feel well." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. The slowly, he got up and staggered to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly, Sam shuts off the water. Stepping out of the shower - Completely exposed - he gets the chills. As quickly as he can, he puts his clothes on. When abruptly he hears murmuring on the other side of the bathroom door.

 

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Repeat that," He said as he opens the bathroom door. He grabbed a towel and started drying his hair.

 

"I said,' Hannah started sounding distressed as she began collecting her things, "I don't think this is going to work out. All you do is get drunk, mope around, and hang out with your stupid friends!"

 

"Is that what you think?" Sam Said, slightly hurt.

 

"No. That's what I know." Hannah walked over to the door and places a hand on her hip.

 

"Ok, if that’s what you want." Sam silently walks over to a dresser and pulls out a parcel.

 

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Hannah raises her voice slightly.

 

"Why am I being so calm? Because I am so used to everybody leaving me, I can't react to it." Hannah's face softened with guilt.

 

Sam handed her a long box that she held gingerly.

 

"This is for you, now please leave."

 

Hannah lifted the top of the box. Inside was a silver necklace. It read " You saved me, for that I love you." A single tear fell down her cheek, slowly she turned and left.


	2. Old Friend Meets New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!

Sam opened his eyes to find himself in a dirty apartment. Wrappers form McDonald's littered the floor, bottles peer out from every nook and cranny. He slowly reached up to feel his head, "ughh," he groaned. His head throbbed from his major headache.

 

Closing his eyes he flashed to last night. After Hannah left he drove recklessly over Justin's and James’s house. They had gotten drunk. Majorly drunk. At one point James had called over a stripper to distract him from Hannah. They ended up hooking up. After they finished James and Justin ended up having a threesome with the stripper. She left abruptly when James and Justin started making out with each other. Sam didn't think they remember having done so he planned to keep it to himself.

 

Slowly Sam stood up and made his way to the kitchen, stepping over dirty laundry and trash as he went.

 

"Morning," James mumbled. Sam grunted in return. The kitchen smelled strongly of booze. Sam sat at the overly cluttered kitchen table, pushing things out of his the way as he sat.

 

"What are you making," Sam grumbled.

 

"Pancakes and eggs. Problem?" James retorted.

 

"Headache..." Sam replied grimly. Suddenly there was a loud noise in the hallway. Justin came in looking terrible. He cracked the fridge open loudly and yelled.

 

"Want a beer Sam?"

 

"You two drunks don't need any of that," snipped James. James grabbed two paper plates out of a baggie and started piling them with pancakes and eggs. They didn't look appetizing to Sam.

 

"Syrup?" Sam managed to get out.

 

"What? Are my pancakes not enough for you? Now you need syrup Sam?" James retorted, emphasizing the word syrup. He then pointed to the fridge.

 

"So, you me, huh?" Justin started laughing hysterically. James face went red.

 

"Never again huh?" He said mocking a French women.

 

"How's your headache?" James asked pointedly at Sam.

 

"It’s...gone. That's strange!" He looked back and forth between James and the pancakes. "What'd you put in the food?" Sam asked, accusingly.

 

"Aspirin. I figured after your fun last night, you'd thank me," he winked at Sam. Sam smiled sadly. Hannah. He missed Hannah. A lot. But at the same time. He didn't.

 

After he chocked down the pancakes and eggs, Sam got up and threw away his plate. Walked back over and sat down again.

 

Justin grabbed the newspaper off of the counter and sat down. His face turned serious as he began to process the words he read.

 

"Anything for us to hunt?" Sam asked. Justin answered in monotone.

 

"Mysterious death in Flat Rock, Michigan." He began. Looking up for confirmation to continue.

 

"Go on," James pressed.

 

"It says that a girl had gone crazy and shot herself. Only there is no gun or gun smoke...not even a bullet. They just found a hole that's it," he said looking up from the paper.

 

"Maybe the killer just cleaned up really well?" James suggested. Sam looked dumbfounded at James.

 

Frowning he said, "Yes James, the killer decided that he didn't want to leave a bullet inside the victim." Glancing at Justin he added, "Where was she shot?"

 

"Um...that's strange..." Justin said slowly. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

"What? They didn't mention that or are you going to keep up with the slow act?"

 

"Neither, it says she was shot in her upper calve. How do you die if you're shot in the calve?" Justin looked back and forth confused at Sam and James.

 

They sat in silence for a good 5 minutes before Sam spoke up.

 

"I haven't the slightest clue."

 

Justin stood up.

 

"I say we go investigate!" Giddy. Sam looked grimly at Justin who shrank when he caught Sam's eye.

 

"Yeah, let’s go investigate," Sam said slowly, very aggressive. Not like himself at all.

  

* * *

 

 

A dark skinned man lead Sam, Justin and James over to a police tapped off section.

 

"This is the body," he pronounced. Almost as if he expected one of us to run away screaming. The man wore sky blue trousers and a black jean jacket. A badge he had shown them earlier read, 'Doctor Augustus Prodd."

 

So doctor, how did she die?" Sam asked abruptly.

 

"Well the press is claiming it was a suicide mission. I find that highly ludicrous. Being shot in the leg cannot possibly cause enough damage to be fatal. I think it was something more powerful. I don't know what, I have no proof but it makes sense to be anything but suicide." He replied gloomy.

 

"Is that all you know doctor?" James asked.

 

"Well, her breathing pipe seems to have been blocked off. There's no sign of chocking but... it’s possible."

 

"Thank you for your trouble Doctor," Sam said as they bid goodbye.

 

James, Justin and Sam began making their ways to their cars. Sam insisted on driving by himself, not knowing why himself but telling them he needed to think. Which wasn't necessarily a lie. They said goodbye, and planned to meet at their house again in about an hour.

 

Sam had hide the Impala; replacing it with a mustang. A big, black, unpredictable one. One way windows, leather seats, the works. A huge stereo system - which he never used, and a killer heating/cooling system.

 

Sam hastily climbed into the Mustang, plugged the key into the ignition and started to drive. Suddenly he felt someone’s eyes on him.

 

"You know, this car is a lot better than the Impala." He heard a familiar deep booming voice behind him.

 

He turned, not surprised to see the short blonde haired, blue eyed Lucifer in his backseat.

 

"Yeah, maybe," Sam mumbled. He turned around and started driving.

 

"Awe, come on Sammy! Talk! I just want to know how you have been!" Jutting out his bottom lip as he whined.

 

"I've been fine, now what do you really want?" Sam took an abrupt left out of the scenes parking lot.

 

"I've heard you and your girlfriend broke up," Lucifer said casually.

 

"And."

 

"And I want to know if I can help you guys on this case." Sam turned around abruptly and raised an eyebrow irritated.

 

"Why, and what does Hannah have to do with anything?" Lucifer looked around casually.

 

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure. If you need me I'm here for you. Honestly, I've been bored. I thought I could help you guys on this case until something comes up." Lucifer flashed out of sight and then reappeared in the front seat. He tampered with the stereo.

 

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Sam stopped at a stop light. Turning his full attention onto Lucifer.

 

"Why not?" He responded with wide eyes. He sounded more offended than anything.

 

"Because if James and Justin find out what you are or who you are they would literally hunt you AND me down and kill us." He began driving forward.

 

"Yeah, but they don't have to know. I could keep it from them." Sam sighed irritated.

 

"Fine, but if they find out..."

 

"They won't, I swear!" Lucifer cut himself off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam and Lucifer pulled into the driving lot of the hotel James and Justin decided they should stay in. As they pulled up they saw James and Justin walked out deep in conversation. James looked worried and Justin looked irritated.

 

Lucifer cracked a signal joke to Sam, making him burst out laughing. Lucifer rushed out his door smiling to help Sam out of the car. He had always wanted to make Sam laugh that hard; now that he had, he'd want it to do it and could do it forever.

 

Sam got out of the car holding on tightly to Lucifer’s arm (which was very muscular) to get out of the Mustang. Shaking his head humored and biting his bottom lip he let go of Lucifer and started leading him to James and Justin. Lucifer was shy and sat on the hood of Sam's Mustang.

 

"Hey Sam who's that?" James called out to him.

 

"Oh hey guys! This is my old friend Andrew," Sam started smiling and felt his ears redden. Lucifer and Sam had agreed on that name on their drive here. "Is it ok if he helps with the case?"

 

"Sure! We don't care. As long as he useful..." James replied sarcastically. Justin stood there nodding his head while staring at Lucifer who was distracted by something in the distance.

 

"Thanks," Sam began as his phone started to ring. Slowly he stood up and gestured to his phone.

 

"I'll be right back Andrew," Sam shouted. James and Justin casually walked up to "Andrew" and introduced themselves. Then began to survey him.

 

"So your name is Andrew..." James had asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"How long have you known Sam?" James added.

 

"A while."

 

"How long is a while," Justin asked.

 

"A very, very long time," Lucifer looked over at Sam and smiled at him. Sam returned his smile reluctantly and rose his index finger to tell him he was almost done.

 

"You know what?" Justin and Lucifer looked at James curiously.

 

"I've never seen Sam laugh like that. I mean, I see him smile or giggle but not laugh!" He finished. Justin nodded in agreement.

 

“He must really like you if you can make him laugh like that," Justin added.

 

"No, you two are mistaken. He doesn’t like me, more like hates me. Hates me more than anything." Lucifer shot at them as he fidgeted uncomfortably and looked at his scuffed boots.

 

"Why would he hate you?" Justin looked over at Sam who was walking over to them.

 

"Because of what happened," Lucifer said not meeting the glare James and Justin had on him.

 

Sam face was sadden when he walked up to them. It lighten a little when he seen Lucifer. "So another death happened. Would you guys be ok if you go and check it out? Same thing happened beside the whole in the leg part," Sam asked.

 

"Yeah, sure. What are you and Andrew going to do?" James wondered.

 

"I think we might go and do some research after I go rest for a while," Sam told them as he yawned threw half the sentence.

 

"Oh ok. See you in a little bit," Justin had added as they parted ways.

 

As Sam and Lucifer approached the doors of the hotel Sam found himself asking Lucifer questions.

 

"What’s wrong?"

 

"Nothing," Lucifer responded quickly.

 

"You are a terrible liar. What were you guys talking about?" Sam pushed There was silence for a few minutes but as they open up a door to Sam’s room Lucifer said.

 

"You."

 

"What about me?" He asked as he flopped himself down on the bed.

 

"Nothing… Can we drop it?" Lucifer asked as he walked up to a window and stared out it.

 

"Sure," Sam responded laying down on his stomach, barring his hands under his pillows.


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is like a blow job in this so, just a fair warning you can read it or not its up to you.  
> Comments are appreciated.

When Sam and Lucifer returned from the scene, Sam ran to do reaserch. Lucifer began wondering around aimlessly about the hotel room.

"I'm bored," Lucifer whinned. He then proceeded to throw himself on the shabby carpet.

"Mhmm," Sam mumbled; to wrapped up in his research.

Lucifer looked up at Sam and watched how focused his face got, he noticed how he would bite his lip every few seconds. Sam's phone started ringing, mankind Lucifer and Sam jump. Lucifer noticed how Sam's face went from serious and irritated to calm and relaxed. He sat his phone down and typed something into his computer.

At the last minute Lucifer jumped up and grabbed Sam's phone while running to the other side of the room. "

Lucifer, give it back!" Sam exclaimed. He got up and began chasing Lucifer who had ran into then kitchen. The kitchen was very out dated.

"What? Now that I've got something you're suddenly interested in me?"

"No," Sam paused mid sentence, he looked like he was in another world but he snapped himself out of it and continued, "No! I've always been interested in you, I just need to solve the case!" Sam face was a tint red.

Lucifers' back was against the fridge. Sam desperately was trying to get his phone back from behind Lucifer's back. Lucifer flipped Sam up against the fridge. Restraining his arms with Lucifer's one free hand.

He stood staring at Sam. Sam was staring back at him, out of breath, not saying a word. Lucifer slowly let go of Sam's arms, not letting eye contact break as he handed over Sam's phone.

Sam grabbed it and put in his pocket. Desperatly trying not to noticed how close Lucifer was standing next to him. Lucifer had then cupped Sam's face, His eyes full of love and lust. Lucifer couldn't help but look from Sam's eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes.

Sam's lips were parted, he looked like he wanted to say something. Lucifer began to make tiny circles on Sam's cheek. It was like the world froze, like nothing else mattered but them two at this very moment. Lucifer slowly lean in and kissed Sam's lips softly. As he went to pull away, he felt Sam pull softly on his neck trying to get his lips again.

Lucifer had pressed his body against Sam's, filling the empty space that was left between them. Their kiss soon turned desperate and hungry. Almost like they needed each others lips on the others to survive.

Suddenly there was a shuffling noise in the next room and Sam pulled back, ran back into his bedroom after pushing Lucifer off of him. Speedily he opened up a Google tag and typed in 'Witches,' as Lucifer mopeily shuffled to the bed and lay there closing his eyes sadly. He faced away from Sam as Justin and James burst into the room.

James stopped in his tracks as he glanced at Lucifer. "What's wrong with him?" He mouthed.

Sam shook his head and went back to his laptop. James sat down next to Sam. "So what have you found out?" James asked.

"I think it may be a witch," Sam whispered.

"That makes sense, but what about the first girl? The hole in her leg?" James asked concerned.

Sam looked exhausted, " She had a sharp object in her hand when she started to choke, I'm thinking she stabbed herself."

"So how do you think we should hunt this down?" Justin questioned.

"I honestly don't care, however you two would want I guess." Sam added while taking a small sip of his coke and glancing over at Lucifer.

"Alright, well Justin and I will go take care of the witch tomorrow then," James said while he began to stand up and walk off.

"You and Andrew can stay here and pack up if you want," Justin offered.

"Yeah, we'll do that," Sam said briskly James meowed to mock Sam's snappiness and walked out of the room. Justin followed slowley.

When the two exited then room, Sam turned in his chair slowly and watched Lucifer. Quickly Sam stood up and walked over to the bed.

Sighing softly, he cralwed across the mattress over to Lucifer and slowly he began to nibble on Lucifer's jawline. Lucifer rolled over and pulled Sam on top of him, embarrest of the moan that escaped him. They laid together for the rest of the night, holding each other closely.

* * *

 

Sam woke up to the sun in his eyes. He felt arms around him, for a second he forgot about Lucifer.

"Good morning my love," Lucifer whispered.

"Morning Luce," Sam answered surprised. Lucifer smirked and leaned down to kiss Sam on the forehead, Sam leaned into the touch.

When Lucifer Sam looked him into his eyes. Hungrily Sam tied to kiss Lucifer, who smiled smugly and held him back. Sam whimpered softly and lickked his lips.

"How much do you really want to have me?" Lucifer asked seductively.

"More than you'd imagine," Sam responded feeling as if that phrase was pulled from deep inside of him and had no control over it.

"Mhmmm," Lucifer reached over and began teasing Sam by blowing on his ear.

Sam felt like he couldn't move. Unfairly Lucifer had all the control over what was happening. ' Was he using his powers on me right now?' Sam thought to himself. Quickly pushing the thought from his head he focused on Lucifer again.

He was in the mood now, ready to do what ever Lucifer had in mind. Lucifer reached down to meet Sam's lips but stopped just before they touched and smiled. Sam's eyebrows knit together, he was becoming frustrated will all the teasing. He tried to reach forward to met Lucifer's lips but couldn't. He whimpered softly and Lucifer's lips crashes into his.

Their kiss was desperate, full of love and lust. Quickly removed both Sam's and his own shirt. He was rubbing circles around Sam's nipples, which drove Sam crazy. Lucifer had pushed Sam down on his back and pinned him there.

Sam moaned as Lucifer began kissing everywhere. Slowly he began to lick Sam's six pack, tracing every out line with his tongue. He began to unbutton Sam's pants which Sam take a sharp breath.

"Are you ready for this," Lucifer mumbled. Sam's hips pushed upwards naturally to answer him, this made Lucifer smirk.

He slowly began removing Sam's pants and boxers. He took Sam in his moth and gave him the best blowjob he ever had. After they had finished together, Sam fell back asleep with Lucifer holding him.

* * *

 

Sam had been asleep for a while when Lucifer looked around the room, weridly his eyes lingered on Sam's laptop. Slowly, he got up and walked over to it.

Opening the home screen he found an icon labeled with yeaterdays date. Curiously he selected it and frowned at what he found.

Sam yawned as he sat up to Lucifer sitting in his office chair. Lucifer looked rather disappointed. He turned and looked at Sam, his face twitching with sadness.

"Why," Lucifer asked, his voiced cracked with not only sadness but anger. Sam looked blankly at Lucifer before realizing what he was talking about.

"I..." Sam began as Lucifer stood up slowly.

"I..." Lucifer mocked, hurt. "You can even conjure up a real sentence. Obviously I was mistaken as to what we had, or even if what I thought we had existed " Lucifer threw his head back as if he expected his head to suck his tears back in.

Sam glanced at the door, which reminded Lucifer what his next move would be. Tears tickled down Sam's cheeks as Lucifer made his way over to the door.

"Wait" he chocked out.

"Don't," Lucifer snapped as he turned the knob and jogged out to the parking lot. Sam followed closely, trying to reach for Lucifer's hand or shoulder or anything that would make his skin tingle with thier touch. Abruptly, Lucifer turned to face Sam.

"I thought you love me. Clearly I thought wrong." And with a snap of his finger, Lucifer zapped out of the parking lot leaving Sam alone.

Tears burned his face as they poured down. Something deep inside of Sam commanded he walk into his room. As he did, the tears slowly stopped coming. He slowly stopped feeling.

Sitting back down at his computer he looked deeply at the screen. The title of the last price he wrote and every other title the previous user had searched piped up on the side of the screen.

He moved the moves the mouse over to the killer of his heart. "Lucifer, killer or lover?" He chocked out. Tears soon followed as he began rethinking of the past week. His eyes glued sluggishly over to the first sentence. Feeling the need to say it out loud, he recited "... for the last two weeks I have attempt to make the 'devil' Lucifer think I love him. I had discovered getting first encounter with those who contain abnormal traits have better understandings of murders cases. My reason for targeting this 'devil' was to get first encounter details of the latest murder trial I have began to work on."

Out of anger, Sam threw his computer on the floor. He shoved his office chair up against his desk and fell to his knees.

"The only problem is, I love him!" Sam screamed. Tears fell down his cheeks as he began to feel numb again. 'Good,' he thought,'now I don't need love.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistakes, its not my fault I'm blaming it all on my key bored. :) I'm not sure on if I like this chapter, rather if its what happened or just the way its wrote. Idk you tell me if you liked it or not.


	4. 7 Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commits are appreciated. Still blaming any mistakes on my keyboard.

It had been seven long months since what had happened to Lucifer and Sam. It had also been a year and five months since his brother disappeared.

There was a loud knock on the door as Sam was walking clumsily over to the fridge for his fourth beer.

"I don't want to subscribe to the News Harold ya bastard," he yelled out sluggishly.

"Sam open up, this isn't funny," t+ wo familiar voices echoed.

"This isn't funny," Sam mocked as he made his way to unlock the door. He opened it just a crack and peered out to see Justin and James.

"Figured it was no one good," Sam whispered to no one in particular.

"Where in the fuck have you been?" James yelled as he barged into the motel room.

"Uhhm, here dumb ass," Sam said and started laughing at himself.

"What the hell Sam!" Justin called out as he entered the room. Closing the door behind him, he peered around at the hundreds of empty beer bottles and dirty clothes that littered the floor.

"What?" Sam called out as he picked up a box that was black. 'Phone or T.V remote,' he thought to himself.

"Are you fucking blind? Look around you Sam! There's empty beer cans every where! Not only did you go way overboard with the beer but you didn't even get the good kind?" Justin yelled.

Tapping wildly at what was in his hands, Sam was confused on as to why the channel wasn't turning.

"I don't see anything wrong..." Sam mumbled. James quickly walked over to the T.V and turned it off.

"Look, you ass holes can't just barge into MY room and do whatever the fuck you want to," Sam said hotly as he got up and grabbed his beer.

"Pay the fuck attention!" James yelled as he went to go grab Sam's beer. In return Sam coiled away and chugged the rest of it.

Quickly James and Justin glanced at each other as Sam shuffled over to the fridge. He grabbed another beer and a big bottle of rum. humming the tune to 'He's a Jolly good Fellow' to himself as he added Rum to his beer. Sam then proceeded to grab two red cups and poured a tiny bit of rum into them, then grabbed a sharpie.

"See, mine," Sam said as he wrote his name on his can. "Yours, and Yours," he added slowly as he wrote James and Justin's name on the two cups. Balancing the three alcoholic beverages in his hands he walked over to the other two to hand them 'their' drinks.

Justin quickly grabbed all three drinks from Sam and walked over to the sink, dumping them out.

"You Can't Do That! That's against the rulesssss!" Sam whined.

"Justin," James said slowly. " Come here." Justin glanced at Sam who was trying to lay on top of the kitchen table while humming again and quickly walked over to James.

"Lookie what I found.." James began.

"What the Fuck!?" Justin replied.

In front of them laid an empty box of needles. The needles were sprawled out across the floor under an empty pizza box.

"How many are in the box?" Justin asked frantically. 

"It was a 100 pack. Sam I realllyyy hope you used all that heroin over the course of seven months and not within two." James responded while looking worriedly at Sam who had found an empty bottle of whiskey but was trying to get whatever was left in it.

* * *

The sound of a ringing phone blared over the sound of Survivor 'Eye of the Tiger' on the radio.

"Hello? Yes this is him...Oh hey James... Wait you found Sam?...That's great....Where did you find him.. What do you mean?.... That cant be... That's nothing like him... Are you sure its him?... Yeah, Fine... Whats the address?.... I'm on my way." Snapping the phone shut Dean threw the phone at the front window. Rapidly he sped the car up as fast as it could go.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean mumbled.

* * *

As Dean pulled into a parking spot he quickly glanced around for Sam's Impala. All he saw was a black jeep and a mustang. He shook his head.

Slowly he got out of his car and walked up to the door that was supposed to hold his drunken, drugged younger brother hostage. Before he was able to knock, the door burst open and he caught sight of James terror stricken face.

"Finally, You're here!" Justin exclaimed from the back of the room. James frantically began shoving Dean into the room.

"Where is..." Dean began before he finally caught sight of Sam's curly brown hair behind Justin.

"Who's talking? Did you call Lucifer?" Sam said disgustedly. Dean saw Sam look around dazed.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked steadily, trying not to burst with anger. Nobody was answering him, and awkward silence filled the room. Justin was trying to catch Sam's attention. Desperately, Dean wanted to run over and hug his younger sibling. Finally Justin spoke up.

"Like I said on the phone, we found him like this. We haven't seen him in seven months. The room was like this when we got here and we found an empty box of a set of 100 needles over there," James looked quickly at Justin and nodded slightly. Apparently James though Justin's story was believable. Justin then stared at Dean innocently. 

In the midst of all the conversation going on, Sam was inching closer to Justin. When Justin stopped talking Sam started to pet Justin's hair. Everyone stopped moving for a second and looked at him. Abruptly, James made his way over to a table and grabbed a small black box. He the made his way back to Dean and gave it to him.

* * *

Sam woke to the smell of liquor and old lady. Taking a second to come to his senses, he realized he was laying on the most uncomfortable bed ever. He was sprawled over the mattress, belly down and his face deep in the pillow he had.

Not only did Sam not know where he was, what was going on or who he was with but he also had a small headache forming. He decided to lay as still as he could to fight away the headache, as he did this he heard faint voices. The voices were soft and sounded very far away. But with his head dully throbbing and his stomach tied in knots, he wondered if he was hallucinating.

The other night he had 'seen' his "friend/angel" Gabriel and his "friend/Demon" Crowley beat Justin and James up. But really, only Gabriel and himself were in the room.

What pulled him out of that thought wasn't the faint familiar voice that sounded like either James or Justin. But the all too familiar voice that belonged to Dean. Just that alone pulled him further into a deep, dark place. He was pretty sure he had hit rock bottom and didn't know how or if he even wanted to begin recovery.

He laid there and listened to the conversation the voices were having. They sounded real, alive. Suddenly, he heard foot steps getting closer to the room he was staying in. The footsteps didn't freak him out, what freaked him out was the hand on his shoulder trying "wake him up." More like kill him with a heart attack. Sam fell on the ground, his arm breaking the fall. Pain shot up his arm, he used to be used to the pain.

"Ow," He hissed. He attempted to make it sound like it didn't hurt but failed. Sluggishly, Sam sat up and held him arm to his chest. He looked up and glared at James.

"Not my fault," James said as he held his hands up.

Quietly, Sam looked into the kitchen and saw Him standing at the counter with Justin. Him as in Dean. Dean as in alive. Alive as in confusion.

Sam searched for an escape route, his eyes found a bathroom. Getting to his feet he fought the urge to yell out.

"You're an ass," he mumble as he brushed against James.

As Sam shut the bathroom door behind him, he began to panic. New questions over flowed in his mind. He reached over and turned on the sink, so he could mumble to himself. He sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

"How did Dean find me? How is he here? How did James and Justin find me? More importantly, what the hell am I going to do now?"

"Move,' he grunted at himself. Right away he noticed a medium sized window above the sink and walked over to it.

He used his palms to push the rusty window open and sighed as the fresh air hit his skin. Not botheration to shut the sink off, he shimmied his way out of the window. Automatically his feet took him to his mustang. Quickly he remembered he always kept a spare key in the dash, he grabbed it and frantically shoved it in the ignition. Once again he was driving away from his problems.


End file.
